1. Field
The present disclosure relates to attachment adapters for equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new equipment attachment adapter with enhanced crop material flow features that enhance material flow through the adapter between an implement and agricultural equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural equipment attachments often can be adapted, through the use of a suitable adapter, for use on other types of equipment than the equipment on which the attachment were originally designed to be mounted. Adapters for mounting the attachment of one manufacturer's design to the equipment of another manufacturer's design have been produced. For example, adapters have been designed for mounting grain harvesting head units or attachments of one manufacturer on forage harvester equipment of another manufacturer.
However, such adapters, while highly useful, can create problems in the movement of crop materials between the implement and the equipment, and in these respects, the equipment attachment adapter according to the present disclosure substantially avoids the problems associated with the known approaches to attachment adapters.